Toiles Vierges
by Zouzou0517
Summary: OS Smut sur Bellarke. Je n'en suis pas l'auteur, je l'ai tout simplement traduit/interprété et voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, laissez moi un petit coeur et une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous en voulez d'autres ! Auteur original i ship bellarke sur Wattpad


_**Voilà un de mes OS Smut favoris sur Bellarke (voire même LE favori). D'autres viendront quand j'aurai trouvé le temps (et l'énergie) de les traduire...**_

 _ **Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?**_

* * *

 **"Toiles Vierges"**

 **— Explique-moi une nouvelle fois pourquoi nous faisons ça ?** demanda Bellamy.

 **— Selon la coutume, pour célébrer la fin de l'hiver et le commencement de l'été, le leader de chaque clan est « décoré ».**

La réponse de Clarke fusa, presque automatique maintenant qu'elle se l'était répétée maintes et maintes fois à elle-même. Elle était désormais distraite par les pots en argile alignés contre le mur et leurs couleurs brillantes. Ça, et la grande pile de draps virginaux au milieu de la pièce censée servir de lit.

Leur lit.

 **— Décoré avec de la peinture,** dit simplement Bellamy.

 **— Oui.**

Elle s'accroupit devant les pots. Ses doigts s'attardèrent dessus avec révérence lorsqu'elle ajouta :

 **— Le sommet est dans deux jours. D'ici là, cela se sera estompé, mais je pense que c'est le but. Dans l'idée, nous représentons notre clan, mais nous montrons aussi que nous sommes capables d'unité lorsqu'on nous le demande.**

Tellement de couleurs… Du rouge et du vert et du bleu et de l'or…

La voix de Bellamy l'interrompit encore :

 **— Et nous sommes sûrs que c'est bien ce qu'ils voulaient dire ?**

 **— Lincoln a traduit.**

 **— Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement ?**

Clarke retint un soupir.

 **— Le but de ce rituel est de célébrer le retour de la chaleur dans nos vie après la rigueur de l'hiver.**

Les mots étaient pratiquement imprimés dans son esprit maintenant. Elles les avaient analysés encore et encore. Elle les lui répéta :

 **— Le but est de prouver que nous comprenons l'importance de survivre à une autre saison dans ce monde.**

Elle se releva et posa ses yeux sur Bellamy.

 **— Voilà. Heureux ?**

Il soupira, mais ne répondit. Elle-même n'avait pas argumenté. Ils ne pouvaient pas remettre en question la loyauté de Lincoln, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Pour Octavia.

Cependant, le silence de Bellamy ne dura pas longtemps :

 **— Qui d'autre est au courant ?** demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

— Seulement Lincoln. Et les autres leaders, bien sûr. Les autres pensent juste que nous restonspour négocier de nouveaux traités et parler stratégie.

 **— Comment être sûr que Lincoln ne dira rien à ma soeur ?**

 **— Parce que s'il le fait** , sourit-elle, **je laisserai échapper que trois femmes très affamées et totalement nues du Clan de la Mer ont ressenti le besoin d'aider son mari à se baigner dans l'océan lors de notre dernière visite.**

Les lèvres de Bellamy s'étirèrent en un sourire. Même lui n'avait pas réussi à étouffer son rire à la vue du courageux guerrier natif debout dans l'eau, impuissant, essayant de repousser leurs mains baladeuses tout en essayant de ne pas offenser leurs hôtes.

Après quelques rires, elle avait finalement rassemblé ses esprits et renvoyé les demoiselles avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive.

Son regard s'attarda à nouveau sur les couleurs. Cela la démangeait déjà de les utiliser, même si elle n'avait jamais imaginé peindre ainsi.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Bellamy était plongé dans ses pensées. Le quasi-permanent pli sur son front en attestait. Cette vue familière lui pinça le coeur.

 **— Et donc…** commença-t-il prudemment, **nous sommes supposés nous peindre l'un l'autre ?**

Elle dût se lécher les lèvres plusieurs fois avant que la salive ne revienne dans sa bouche. Puis, elle répondit :

 **— Oui, apparemment.**

 **— Et pour les clans qui n'ont qu'un seul leader ?**

Clarke dut résister à lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait tant de questions. Pourtant, elle aurait dû le deviner, bien sûr. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour penser qu'il allait tout prendre pour argent comptant.

 **— Chaque leader est censé donner le nom d'une personne de confiance, généralement leur second, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais comme il est déjà évident que nous sommes une équipe, ils ne se sont pas donné la peine de nous poser la question.**

Son regard s'adoucit un peu et il sourit timidement avant d'observer leur petite cabane en détail. Quand il finit par lever un sourcil, elle comprit qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes.

 **— Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi ils ont verrouillé la porte. Ou nous ont donné un lit.**

Clarke tressaillit et détourna le regard. Voilà le moment qu'elle craignait. Bellamy fit un pas vers elle, attendant sa réponse. Puis encore un, et un autre… jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse pratiquement sentit la chaleur irradier de son corps. Elle garda ses yeux au sol, se demandant distraitement pourquoi il n'avait pas encore réparé le trou dans sa botte gauche.

 **— Clarke…**

La voix de Bellamy sonna, dangereusement basse.

 **— Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?**

Avec un léger soupir, elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

 **— Techniquement, la peinture n'est qu'une partie du rituel. Après ça, ils… euh…**

Elle désigna les draps d'un geste évasif sans oser relever les yeux. Un rouge violent naquit dans sa nuque.

Il y eut un silence absolu, le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire. Puis :

 **— J'espère que tu plaisantes ?**

Bellamy semblait si scandalisé que Clarke aurait ri si elle n'avait pas été aussi nerveuse.

 **— C'est juste une autre de leurs traditions.**

Sa voix fusa, rapide et quelques octaves trop hauts, mais elle continua, désespérée.

 **— Nous ne pouvons pas les offenser. Pas après… Bref, ils nous ont donné du vin et du cidre et je me suis juste dit qu'on pouvait boire, peindre et…**

 **— Attends une minute, l'interrompit Bellamy en tendant une main, un petit sourire satisfait et trop familier sur le visage.**

Elle recula presque d'un pas quand il enchaîna :

 **— Tu veux dire que toi, Clarke Griffin, allait me saouler pour profiter de moi ?**

 **— Quoi ?** hurla-t-elle en le poussant, les yeux écarquillés. **Non ! Ce n'est pas… Je ne…**

Son rire fusa à travers l'air. Ce son lumineux noya facilement les réponses qu'elle aurait pu donner. Si elle avait été capable de parler, ce qui en ce moment, était impossible. Le rouge de ses joues redoubla lorsque le rire de Bellamy augmenta encore. Ses yeux étaient plissés et ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Clarke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, offensée.

(Peu importe qu'elle aime le faire rire. Peu importe qu'elle doivent se mordre l'intérieur de la joue dans une vaine tentative de s'empêcher de sourire.)

Cela prit deux entières minutes, mais il finit par se calmer en prenant de profondes inspirations, gloussant néanmoins. Son regard se posa sur ses joues brûlantes et son sourire s'élargit.

 **— Princesse, je pense que tu as prémédité tout cela,** la taquina-t-il en avançant une main pour tordre le bout de son nez.

D'une tape, elle éloigna sa main.

 **— Non,** répondit-elle avec fougue. J **'allais simplement dire que je pensais que nous pouvions juste peindre et ensuite aller dormir. Ce n'est pas comme si ils pouvaient voir la différence. Les draps seront pleins de peinture de toute façon.**

 **— Mmm mmm, bien sûr.**

Bellamy souriait, toujours aux anges, et cela créait toutes sortes de papillotements en elle. Clarke voulait - avait besoin - d'effacer ce sourire de son visage.

Aussi, elle avança vers la table, attrapa la première bouteille de vin à sa portée et en but une longue gorgée. Puis une autre. Le nectar était doux, avec une pointe d'acidité, comme les fruits que les natifs utilisaient pour faire leur alcool. Une douce brûlure s'installa dans sa gorge.

Sans préambule, elle ôta son t-shirt.

 **— Clarke !**

Elle se sourit à elle-même en entendant la note étranglée dans la voix de Bellamy avant de se tourner vers lui et de planter ses mains sur ses hanches.

 **— Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à peindre par dessus mes vêtements ?**

 **— Eh bien, non, mais…**

Bellamy se tut brusquement et elle haussa un sourcil en essayant de ne pas tenir compte de la manière dont ses yeux parcourait chaque centimètre de la peau non couverte par son soutien gorge noir. Clarke but encore quelques lampées du vin - courage liquide etc - avant d'avancer vers lui.

 **— On continue de parler ou tu veux peindre mon corps ?**

Sa réponse fusa, immédiate :

 **— Je veux peindre son corps.**

Le ton guttural de sa voix provoqua des frissons dans tout son corps. Elle hocha brièvement la tête et s'apprêtait à s'emparer des peintures quand il l'arrêta, une main sur son poignet. Clarke leva les yeux vers lui dans une question silencieuse et il l'attira plus près de lui, vidant ses poumons de son air.

Précautionneusement, il dénoua le ruban marron de son poignet avant de planter ses mains sur ses épaules pour la faire pivoter. Puis, ses doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux blonds, les réunissant et les nouant en une queue de cheval. Chacun de ses contacts envoyait de petits chocs de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale et Clarke fit tout ce qu'elle put pour garder sous silence les gémissements qu'elle aurait volontiers émis. Elle croyait s'être bien débrouillée jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure :

 **— Mmm.**

Bon sang.

Avant qu'elle puisse parler, il la dirigea vers les pots en argile. Elle déglutit, fermant les yeux, puis attendit.

Et attendit.

Le souffle de Bellamy était chaud sur sa nuque, mais il se contentait de rester là. Clarke pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, lourd et curieux. La chaleur se lova plus profondément dans son ventre tandis que son trouble s'aggravait. Elle commença à s'impatienter. Elle savait exactement à quoi il jouait, l'imbécile.

 **— Alors ?** demanda-t-elle finalement.

Bellamy rit doucement.

 **— Pressée ?**

 **— La ferme. Je me demandais juste… Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?**

Ses doigts tracèrent soudain l'espace entre ses omoplates et elle réprima un soupir. Sa tête s'inclina malgré elle à ce contact. Il murmura, juste sous son oreille :

 **— Comment appelez vous cela, vous les artistes ? Examiner votre toile ?**

 **— Je te déteste.**

Il répondit par un nouveau rire chaleureux et elle frissonna. Cependant, il restait immobile, la laissant anxieuse, nerveuse et, dieu lui vienne en aide, pleine de désir. Elle ne parla plus. L'atmosphère s'était alourdie autour d'eux et elle hésitait à briser cette ambiance qui venait d'elle ne savait où.

Malgré tout, le silence de Bellamy était familier. Elle pouvait presque visualiser ses sourcils froncés, comme lorsqu'il examinait quelque chose prudemment. Ou comme lorsqu'il fixait quelque chose intensément, comme si cette chose détenait toutes les réponses à ses questions.

Ici, elle était ce quelque chose.

Enfin, il leva une main pour attraper une de ses boucles folles, la replaçant derrière son oreille si délicatement qu'elle aurait voulu tourner la tête et déposer un baiser sur ses doigts.

 **— Si nous faisons cela, nous le ferons bien,** dit-il. **Chaque seconde, chaque moment, nous devrions le faire durer.**

La gorge de Clarke se serra devant l'inattendue tendresse de sa voix. On aurait dit qu'il ne parlait plus seulement de peinture. Et malgré la terreur que lui provoquait cette pensée, cela l'emplissait également d'espoir. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle n'était pas du tout préparée à cela.

Quand la première goutte de peinture atterrit sur son épaule, elle sursauta de surprise. Le colorant frais était un baume sur sa peau surchauffée. Aussi, quand la main de Bellamy suivit, étalant la peinture le long de son dos d'un seul geste, sa respiration s'arrêta et ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement.

 **— Je…euh… Il y a un pinceau,** balbutia-t-elle.

Ses doigts ne s'interrompirent même pas.

 **— Lincoln a-t-il dit que nous devions l'utiliser ?**

 **— Je… Je ne me souviens pas.**

 **— Dans ce cas…**

Sa main s'attarda délibérément au bas de son dos et son corps, ce traître, fléchit sous son contact.

Mon dieu, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se sortir de là.

Bellamy se pencha et plongea ses doigts directement dans le pot de peinture bleue juste sous ses yeux. Clarke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tentant de dissimuler son léger tremblement. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent sous sa peau.

Elle haleta lorsqu'une main humide s'abattît sur sa taille pour y rester, immobile. Elle ne put même pas former les mots pour lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait. Lorsqu'il enleva enfin sa main, quelques instants plus tard, Clarke baissa les yeux sur l'empreinte bleue de sa main, dessinée directement sur sa hanche.

Sa bouche s'assécha.

Bellamy répéta l'action de l'autre côté, en rouge cette fois. Clarke pressa ses jambes l'une contre l'autre pour lutter contre la ruée de moiteur entre ses cuisses. Elle n'arrivait pas à décider si elle était seulement surprise par cette marque possessive, ou surprise par à quelle point elle aimait cette nouvelle sensation : le sentiment de lui appartenir.

Ses mains parcoururent à nouveau son dos, dessinant de paresseux tourbillons de peinture. Il se tenait assez près d'elle pour qu'elle ressente chacune de ses respirations. Sa peau était en feu partout où il la touchait et un courant électrique sans fin passait directement du bout de ses doigts à ses nerfs, laissant son corps douloureux de désir. Un murmure sans mot s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'il massa les creux de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'interrompit un moment, puis recommença. Clarke se mordit la lèvre intensément.

(Oui, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de comment se sortir de là.)

Quand Bellamy la fit finalement pivoter pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui, la vue de ses lèvres écartées et de ses pupilles dilatées la rassura. Elle se sentit moins stupide de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être affectée. Lorsqu'il se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour prendre davantage de peinture, elle commença à se demander quelles couleurs correspondraient le mieux à sa peau tannée.

Le vert, définitivement le vert. Et le violet sombre aussi. Peut-être le rouge…

Clarke couina et se mit à glousser quand son doigt s'attarda dans son nombril. Bellamy sourit, surpris.

 **— Chatouilleuse ?**

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, machiavéliques, et avant qu'elle ait pu l'en empêcher, ses doigts se mirent à danser sur ses côtes.

 **— Arrête ça,** haleta-t-elle entre ses rires. **Bell, sérieusement, s'il-te-plaît…**

Elle rit jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, essayant de repousser sa puissante étreinte et échouant. Ses doigts étaient sans pitié, tapotant encore et encore et laissant de brillantes touches de bleu, de jaune et de rouge sur leur passage.

Finalement, il glissa ses bras autour d'elle pour l'encercler et elle se laissa aller sur sa poitrine, inspirant et expirant profondément. Son menton vint se poser au sommet de son crâne, sur ses cheveux. Clarke enfouit son nez dans le tissu fin de son t-shirt, attentive aux battements rapides de son coeur sous son oreille. Le silence n'était ponctué que par ses soupirs tandis qu'elle reposait dans ses bras, soudain parfaitement satisfaite d'être simplement étreinte.

Lorsqu'elle leva enfin la tête, Bellamy la regardait avec rien d'autre que de l'adoration. La chaleur afflua dans son corps tandis qu'elle rougissait encore.

 **— À mon tour,** dit-elle, et peu importe que sa voix sonne incroyablement grave.

Elle crut l'apercevoir déglutir à son tour mais, la surprenant, il leva docilement les bras. Son bref hochement de tête l'encouragea. Il voulait qu'elle le fasse. Il voulait une preuve qu'elle était aussi impliquée que lui dans tout ça.

(Franchement, comment pouvait-il en douter…)

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement intime à ôter son t-shirt tandis qu'il restait parfaitement immobile pour elle. Clarke agrippa le tissu entre ses doigts et l'enleva doucement, laissant ses doigts effleurer ses côtes, et se satisfaisant de la manière dont ses muscles se contractaient sous son toucher. Elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour ôter entièrement le vêtement. Ses boucles noires retombèrent sur son front. Ses yeux, illisibles, la fixaient par dessous ses cils magnifiques.

Il lui fallut plusieurs instants pour détourner le regard et quand elle y parvint, elle n'arriva pas à décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, tant elle ne pouvait maintenant s'empêcher de contempler chaque partie de son corps.

Elle n'était pas idiote. Bien sûr, elle savait que Bellamy était fort, et les longues saisons passées sur Terre avaient aidé à charpenter les longues lignes tendues qui parcouraient son , elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de réellement le regarder. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait, elle n'avait plus aucune envie d'arrêter.

Il était incroyablement bien bâti. De cette manière qui lui donnait immédiatement envie de se lover tendrement dans ses bras et dans le même temps d'être écrasée contre sa poitrine. Toutes ses leçons d'anatomie resurgirent subitement sous un angle tout neuf. De ses doigts, elle mourrait d'envie de dessiner les formes de ses omoplates, les lignes de ses clavicules, les plaines arides de son estomac. Elle voulait sculpter de ses mains, puis de ses lèvres, la manière dont ses hanches se rejoignaient brusquement avant de disparaître sous sa ceinture. Et ses épaules… ses épaules lui mettaient tout simplement l'eau à la bouche.

Ses yeux revinrent se poser dans les siens et elle sourit intérieurement. Prenant tout son temps, elle marcha autour de lui en un cercle lent. Elle le fixa intensément, confiante, exactement comme il l'avait fait avec elle quelques instants plus tôt. Il se tint immobile comme une statue, ce qui était une étrange expérience à vivre. Clarke n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir si figé, car même quand il se tenait tranquille, il s'agitait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais pas cette fois.

Elle ne manqua pas non plus la tension de sa posture ou ses poings serrés. Il s'efforçait manifestement à cet exercice, même si elle n'en était pas sûre.

 **— Clarke.**

Son nom jaillit, prononcé dans un souffle tendu, tel une supplique… Elle aimait décidément beaucoup ça. Mais ce n'était que justice.

 **— Patience. J'examine ma toile, tu te rappelles ?**

Clarke sourit lorsqu'il pencha la tête dans un soupir rauque.

Puis, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la mosaïque de cicatrices au bas de son dos, juste sous les fossettes de ses muscles dorsaux, et son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt. Ces lignes n'étaient pas récentes. Elles avaient été faites il y a longtemps maintenant, mais la vue de sa peau détruite la secoua tel un rappel vivant de la plus cruelle de ses propres décisions.

C'était le seul souvenir physique de son séjour dans cette horrible montagne, mais il était suffisant pour que la honte la submerge totalement tandis que sa mémoire refaisait surface.

La souffrance dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle l'avait éloigné. La silhouette de son corps, broyé et brisé dans une cage, les tremblements de son propre corps lors des cauchemars sans fin qui la poursuivaient.

Quand elle y repensait, le fait qu'elle ai dû l'éloigner lorsqu'elle avait eu le plus besoin de lui, et ainsi presque provoqué sa mort la terrifiait toujours autant. Parfois, elle s'éveillait, ravagée de frayeur, convaincue qu'il était toujours prisonnier du coeur de la montagne. Cette peur ne s'éteignait qu'après qu'elle eut crapahuté à travers le campement pour le trouver endormi dans sa propre tente ou à son poste près de la porte. Alors, et seulement alors, elle était capable de se détendre à nouveau et de se rappeler que ce n'était qu'une réminiscence du passé.

Des larmes brûlantes jaillirent subitement de ses yeux et elle s'empressa de les essuyer. Cependant, Bellamy, toujours si attentif à ses pensées, pressentit immédiatement son changement d'humeur. Il pivota légèrement et l'inquiétude colora ses traits lorsqu'il découvrit son visage. Ses yeux sombres suivirent la trajectoire des siens à peine une seconde avant de revenir sur elle.

 **— Clarke…**

Elle secoua la tête, muette, en levant une main pour l'intimer au silence. Sa bouche se ferma et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une ligne fine alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Légèrement, doucement, son pouce vint caresser sa joue, effaçant une nouvelle larme qu'elle avait laissé échapper sans s'en apercevoir.

À travers sa vision troublée, Clarke aperçut la peinture tâchant ses doigts. Sans réfléchir, elle prit le bleu de l'empreinte de sa main sur sa hanche et pressa la peinture directement sur les cicatrices de son dos. Ses muscles tressautèrent sous ses doigts et il inspira brusquement.

Elle recommença, cette fois avec la couleur rouge de son autre hanche. Bellamy frissonna et ses paupières se fermèrent.

Clarke observa un instant son propre torse couvert de peinture. Spontanément, elle avança et l'enlaça, pressant sa poitrine contre son dos et posant ses mains contre son estomac. Elle laissa son front reposer contre ses omoplates et sentit ses poumons se gonfler puis se contacter tandis qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration.

Puis, les mains de Bellamy vinrent recouvrir les siennes pour les porter à sa bouche. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur ses poignets et elle embrassa la peau où reposaient ses lèvres en réponse. Sa respiration s'accéléra à ce contact et il soupira.

Elle perdit la notion du temps tandis qu'ils se tenaient là tous deux. L'idée qu'elle le serrait peut-être un peu fort lui passa par l'esprit, mais il n'en paraissait pas gêné. Sa respiration d'abord laborieuse se calma, tout comme ses tremblements, lorsqu'elle se força à caler son souffle sur le sien. Enfin, elle sentit sa tristesse retourner dans la boîte où elle l'enfermait d'habitude.

Lorsqu'elle relâcha son étreinte, il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se rendre compte que la peinture était passée de son propre corps au sien. Bellamy pivota entre ses bras et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle l'interrompit en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

 **— Je n'ai pas fini,** déclara-t-elle doucement.

Elle lui offrit un sourire fragile mais sincère et il embrassa son doigt en réponse, ses yeux sombres plongés dans les siens.

Elle déglutit avant de s'emparer de la peinture verte. Ses doigts tracèrent de petits tourbillons le long de ses épaules musclées, puis sur ses biceps, suivant le tracé de ses veines et s'y attardant en surveillant sa réaction. Son souffle vacillait souvent, mais même quand ses yeux se fermaient à moitié, ils restaient fixés sur elle, comme s'il s'efforçait de graver chaque instant, chaque mouvement dans sa mémoire.

Elle fut ensuite tentée par le rouge, jusqu'à ce que son regard capte le pot empli de couleur orange. Il s'agissait d'une nuance sombre et intense, comme un coucher de soleil, et cela lui sembla la juste teinte. Elle traça une unique ligne, depuis son sternum jusqu'à l'endroit où les os de ses hanches se rejoignaient en V, effleurant sa ceinture avant que Bellamy n'attrape fermement son poignet dans un souffle saccadé.

Apparemment affecté, il la regardait toujours comme si elle était sur le point de craquer. Elle appliqua alors la peinture sur sa figure, souhaitant simplement le voir sourire. Un grognement offensé provint de l'arrière de sa gorge, mais le coin de ses lèvres s'étira néanmoins. L'attirant plus près, il vint frotter son visage dans son cou. La peinture et le contact de sa peau la chatouillèrent et elle émit un petit rire.

Bellamy la relâcha en soupirant et prit son visage dans la coupe de ses mains.

 **— Ça m'avait manqué,** déclara-t-il tendrement.

 **— Quoi ?**

 **— Toi. En train de rire.**

Sous la tristesse se cachait une compréhension mutuelle. L'acceptation silencieuse qu'ainsi allait leur vie désormais. Cependant, tout dans cet étrange journée donnait à Clarke l'envie de changer cela. Aussi, elle plaça ses mains contre les siennes.

 **— Tu sais quoi, je te propose un marché. Tu m'offres un sourire maintenant et j'essaierai de rire plus souvent à l'avenir. Ça te va ?**

Instantanément, son visage fondit dans un adorable sourire.

 **— Deal, Princesse.**

Des éclats de peinture se mélangeaient aux taches de rousseur de ses joues. Clarke traça l'angle de sa mâchoire, la fossette de son menton, l'arc de ses pommettes. Elle déposa une goutte de peinture sur le bout de son nez, riant lorsqu'il plissa ce dernier. Puis, elle passa ses bras autour de son dos et s'avança jusqu'à coller son corps contre le sien. Bellamy pencha la tête. Leurs lèvres ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'unes de l'autres lorsqu'il murmura :

 **— Tu sens la framboise.**

Légèrement confuse, elle mit quelques secondes à se souvenir :

 **— Le vin.**

Même son sourire satisfait, aussi énervant soit-il, la rendait incroyablement heureuse.

 **— Le vin que tu allais me faire boire pour profiter de moi ?**

 **— Tu es impossible.**

 **— Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes,** la taquina-t-il.

Clarke plongea dans son regard et y aperçut une étincelle de panique tandis qu'il comprenait enfin ce qu'il venait de dire. Aussi, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

 **— Oui,** soupira-t-elle, **j'imagine que c'est pour ça.**

Bellamy cligna des yeux doucement, comme si les mots lui provenaient de sous la surface et n'avaient pas encore atteint son cerveau. Clarke sourit et fronça gentiment les sourcils jusqu'à ce que son visage s'éclaire de compréhension.

Lorsqu'il l'embrassa enfin, elle se sentit de retour chez elle.

Elle n'était pas surprise qu'ils aillent si bien ensemble. Elle y avait trop pensé pour le nier. Cependant, elle fut surprise par le déferlement d'émotions qui la submergea, par le bonheur brut qu'elle ressentit à être dans ses bras, à le serrer contre elle et à répondre à son baiser de toutes ses forces. Parce qu'il était tout pour elle.

Bellamy s'éloigna légèrement, inquiet, lorsqu'il goûta le sel de ses larmes sur ses lèvres. Avec un bruit de protestation, Clarke le ramena à elle en passant une main derrière sa nuque.

 **— Tout va bien. Juste des larmes de joie,** murmura-t-elle avant de sentir sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire sur la sienne.

Il embrassa doucement ses paupières, ses cils, son front, ses joues, et même son nez avant de revenir enfin jusqu'à ses lèvres et d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle. Clarke s'enfonça dans son étreinte, submergée par lui, et seulement lui.

Doucement, il lui fit faire quelques pas à reculons, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent les draps. Aussitôt, elle se sentit tomber et se retint sur un bras jusqu'à sentir le tissu sous elle. Bellamy passa une main dans ses cheveux, tira sur le ruban jusqu'à ce que ses boucles blondes tombent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle s'empara du noeud avant qu'il ne le jette au loin et le noua autour de son poignet.

C'était sans doute un geste impulsif et un peu idiot, mais cela semblait être le jour des gestes un peu idiots et impulsifs. Bellamy fixa son regard sur l'élastique marron pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un adorable sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage et qu'il s'empare de son visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

La façon dont il pesait au-dessus d'elle semblait étrangement familière, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais fait cela auparavant. Il savait comment se retenir sur ses coudes de manière à ce qu'elle ressente la chaleur de son corps, puissant et ferme au dessus du sien, sans pour autant l'écraser de son poids. C'était la première fois que Clarke se sentait petite à côté de lui, mais pas d'une mauvaise façon, loin de là. Juste de cette façon naturelle par laquelle tout semble parfait.

Sa bouche s'égara plus bas, découvrant la peau douce de sa gorge et de la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il couvrait sa peau de baiser lents et paresseux, de son léger soutien gorge jusqu'à son sternum.

Très vite pourtant, tous les endroits où il la touchait ne suffirent plus. Elle bascula ses hanches contre les siennes et le gémissement qu'elle lui arracha envoya un éclair de plaisir directement en son centre. Bellamy vint enfin défaire le bouton de son jean, ses yeux revenant vers les siens tandis que ses doigts disparaissaient sous le tissu de celui-ci. Il posa un unique doigt sur son sous-vêtement déjà humide et elle bascula sa tête en arrière dans un petit gémissement. Les lèvres de Bellamy vinrent se poser sur son cou, se verrouillèrent sur son point sensible, suçant l'endroit avec passion tandis que ses doigts continuaient leur danse sur son corps. Clarke gémit et ses propres doigts vinrent se serrer dans ses boucles brunes tandis que ses hanches se soulevaient encore dans une prière silencieuse.

Quand il plongea l'un de ses longs doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, elle mordit son épaule.

 **— Bellamy…**

Un soupir étranglé lui échappa et ses lèvres la couvrirent à nouveau de baisers ardents, enflammant sa peau encore davantage. Ses jambes se détendirent et elle ouvrit les cuisses, suppliante, bien que toujours habillée. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt et reprit ses mouvements d'aller et venue tandis qu'elle soulevait ses hanches frénétiquement pour rencontrer chacun de ses gestes. Quand Clarke ressentit une tension familière envahir son bas ventre, elle ramena le visage de Bellamy vers le sien.

 **— Arrête,** ordonna-t-elle, tremblante et maladroite dans ses gestes pour ôter son jean à lui.

La confusion se mêla à l'excitation sur son visage.

 **— Mais tu…**

 **— Plus tard, coupa-t-elle J'ai besoin de toi. En entier. Maintenant.**

 **— Autoritaire,** murmura-t-il contre sa bouche, mais ses mains rejoignirent les siennes pour l'aider à se déshabiller.

 **— Comme si tu étais surpris.**

Le dernier mot sonna étrangement lorsque que son souffle s'étrangla dans sa gorge tandis qu'il ôtait ses doigts d'elle dans un bruit humide et embarrassant. Bellamy la regarda avant de fermer les paupières et d'emmener ces mêmes doigts jusqu'à sa bouche, les suçant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient propres. Son clitoris palpita frénétiquement à cette vision et, pendant une seconde, elle envisagea de laisser sa bouche continuer ce que ses doigts avaient commencé.

Mais déjà, il la débarrassait de son pantalon et de son dessous, et tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était de le laisser la remplir entièrement. Elle ôta vivement son soutien-gorge et l'attira contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il repose à nouveau entre ses cuisses. Le bout de son pénis caressa l'entrée de son vagin et Clarke étouffa son gémissement dans le creux de son cou. Avec une lenteur délibérée, il s'inséra en elle, ramenant ses genoux vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'avale tout entier. Elle le serra contre elle le temps que son corps s'ajuste à sa taille, se délectant des délicieuses sensations que ce contact créait déjà partout en elle.

 **— Clarke, ouvre tes yeux, s'il-te-plaît.**

Figé au dessus d'elle, Bellamy caressa doucement sa joue et se pencha pour un lui voler un baiser, les bras tremblants sous l'effort que lui demandait sa retenue.

 **— Je vais bien. Vas-y.**

Elle croisa ses chevilles et planta ses talons dans son dos. Gémissant, il laissa tomber son front contre le sien et commença à bouger.

Ils trouvèrent un bon rythme, le son de leurs chairs s'entrechoquant seulement ponctué par leurs respirations saccadées. Clarke verrouilla son corps autour de lui, essayant de graver dans sa mémoire ces instants.

La façon dont son nom quittait ses lèvres, telle une prière.

Comment ses mains emmêlaient ses cheveux, puis plongeait à ses hanches.

La manière dont leurs poitrines nues s'entrechoquaient à chaque élan.

Quand tout cela devint trop pour elle, elle entremêla ses doigts à ses cheveux et amena sa bouche jusqu'à la sienne dans un baiser brûlant. Ses hanches accélérèrent leur mouvement et lorsqu'elle senti sa main se presser contre son clitoris, son corps se tendit tout entier, incontrôlable. Elle jouît dans un cri et le plaisir envahit chacun de ses membres. Son vagin se raidit en plusieurs spasmes autour de son pénis.

Bellamy trembla dans ses bras, son visage pressé dans le creux de son cou tandis que son contrôle s'envolait. Clarke ôta un peu de peinture de sa peau et agrippa son poignet, traçant une ligne orange le long du ruban. Ses lèvres tracèrent un chemin depuis son épaule jusqu'à son oreille et elle chuchota :

 **— Viens, pour moi.**

Il frémit et bougea ses hanches une dernière fois, sa respiration rauque et inégale contre sa peau dans son propre plaisir. Clarke enroula ses bras autour de lui, heureuse de le garder là aussi longtemps que possible. D'un mouvement absent, ses doigts dessinèrent des motifs dans son dos à l'aide de la peinture toujours humide qui s'y trouvait. Les couleurs s'emmêlaient, créant de nouvelles nuances. Quelle toile que celle-ci, pensa-t-elle encore étourdie, puis gloussa doucement pour elle-même.

Il se redressa sur ses bras et la questionna du regard, ignorant ses protestations lorsque sa chaleur s'éloigna. Elle leva la tête pour l'embrasser, puis murmura :

 **— Je pense que tu mon genre de toile favori.**

Bellamy sourit et frotta sa joue du bout du nez, la faisant rire à nouveau.

 **— Je suis amoureux de toi,** déclara-t-il. **Je t'aime.**

Clarke se plongea toute entière dans le sourire des prunelles de l'homme qu'elle aimait et rit encore, heureuse.

De l'autre côté du village, Lincoln lança un regard à sa femme lorsqu'elle s'allongea sur le matelas près de lui.

* * *

 **— Tu sais que si jamais ils découvrent le fin mot de l'histoire, ma vie est en danger.**

Octavia renifla, secouant la main dans un signe de rejet.

 **— Nos vies sont toujours en danger.**

Puis, elle nota son inquiétude et se dressa sur un coude.

 **— Tu n'as fait rien d'autre que leur expliquer les coutumes des clans.**

 **— Les coutumes n'indiquent pas qu'ils devaient être enfermés dans une cabane toute la nuit.**

 **— Ce ne sont que des détails.**

Elle haussa une épaule.

 **— Ils devaient peindre, non ? Dieu seul sait à quel point ils avaient besoin d'intimité. Ce qu'il se passe à partir de maintenant ne dépend que d'eux.**

 **— Mais…**

Octavia l'interrompit d'un baiser.

 **— Ne t'en fais pas, je te protègerai quoiqu'il en coûte.**

Il s'avéra que sa protection n'était pas nécessaire. Quand Lincoln vit les deux leaders le lendemain, la peinture brillante qui s'étalait sur la peau non couverte par leurs vêtements parlaient pour eux. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'était les yeux souriant de Bellamy tandis qu'il regardait la fille à côté de lui, et la façon naturelle dont Clarke se penchait vers lui lorsqu'il parlait, et l'inébranlable affection qui semblait accompagner chacun de leur contact.

 **— Je te l'avais bien dit.**

Il se tourna vers Octavia et secoua la tête en apercevant le grand sourire qu'elle affichait.

 **— Tu me fais peur parfois, tu sais ?**

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.


End file.
